(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the waterproof working of a structure such as building, a structure of civil engineering such as road, stand and the like by depositing a mesh reinforcing bar layer in any one between waterproof material layers of rubber elastic cement, elastic mortar and polymer mortal.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, various waterproofs, for example asphalt waterproof, mortar waterproof, rubber sheet waterproof, urethane rubber-coating waterproof, acrylic rubbercoating waterproof and the like have been used in the waterproof working, and particularly the asphalt waterproof has been used preferably from old times. Recently, an emulsion type-resin waterproof has been used from a reason, which can be safely carried out the waterproof working, but said asphalt waterproof can be used advantageously more than said emulsion waterproof, because a durability of the asphalt waterproof will be excellent more than that of the emulsion waterproof. However, in the asphalt waterproof, the asphalt material had need to deposite usually in a thickness of about 5.about.10 mm, and further deposite on said asphalt material a press concrete layer (thickness: about 100.about.200 mm) and a protect mortar layer (thickness: about 40.about.50 mm) in order to obtain a waterproof function more than 10 years. When the asphalt material waterproof layer is not protected by the press concrete layer and the protect mortar layer, said asphalt layer would be degraded by external factors such as direct rays of the sun, and as the result, a life-time of the waterproof becomes very short. Particularly, when the waterproof layer is provided on various structures including for example a parking space, a roof, a floor which is installed heavy installation, a structure of civil engineering and a rooftop of building, the press concrete layer would be formed to very thick to the extent of about 100.about.200 mm, so that these structure themselves are suffered vast weight load, for example more than 250.about.500 Kg per area. Thus, this is one factor for accelerating the life-time of the structures.
Also, in the asphalt waterproof working, a concretedry aging after provided the under coat on a base surface of the structures requires over about one month in order to improve adhesion properties, so that a working time for the waterproof become in excess.
Furthermore, it has been utilized in prior art, a relatively thin waterproof material including a rubber elastic materials, but has not been yet developed a complete waterproof material, which is withstood against a crazing of the concrete base and has long-term waterproof function.